mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored
|modes =Single-player |nxtgame = Paper Mitchell Heroes |pregame = Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel }} is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Square Enix, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and The Xbox One. The game will be released sometime in 2016. It is the sequel of Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel and the sixth installment of the ''Paper Mitchell'' series. The game was rereleased by THQ Nordic and Nickelodeon Interactive Games worldwide in October 2016 after the great reincorporating announcement from the THQ Nordic CEO Lars Wingefors in August 13th, 2016. Gameplay Main The gameplay is very familiar a to it's sequel Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel instead of returning to the gameplay style of Paper Mitchell and Paper Mitchell 2. Character The character gameplay is very familiar a to it's sequel Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel but with newly paint-mechanics for the characters signature abilities to repaint the island. Shown in display: *Mitchell- he can use the crash bandicoot-styled spin attack to restore many spots and objects missing color. *Gavin-he can use his trademark lightsaber with painter-like fencing mechanics to restore many spots and objects missing color with fencing colors. *Carolyn-she can use her sacred giant bow & arrow with Paint-styled archery mechanics to restore many spots and objects missing color. *Jennifer-she can use her giant hammer to restore many spots and objects missing color. *Martin-he can slam his fist to the ground creating earthquakes with paint to restore many spots and objects missing colors of the island. *David-he can use the spin attack to restore many spots and objects missing color. *Nicholas-he can use the . Story Premise The story starts after the ending of Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel, which begins an another sequel to the mix. Plot Paper Mitchell, Paper Gavin and his buddies get a letter from Orange County Prism Island, which they find out is a color-drained Paper Toad. This causes Paper Mitchell, Paper Gavin, Paper Carolyn, Paper Jennifer, Paper Martin, Paper David, Paper Nicholas, and another Paper civilian to set sail for Prism Island. They eventually arrive at the island's main hub, Port Prisma. Upon arriving, the three travelers collect a hammer for Paper Mario before heading to the island's main attraction; the color fountain at the center of town. When they arrive, however, they find the town deserted, with many spots and objects missing color. They also find that the fountain at the center is dry. The Paper Toad goes off to find someone. A large metal vault appears out of the bottom of the fountain. After opening it, a 3D paint can comes out of the center. Paper Mario tries to open it, but it turns out to be Huey, the color fountain's guardian. Although mad at first, Huey befriends the pair quickly. The Paper Toad is heard screaming, and the trio head to investigate. They see that the Paper Toad is being drained of color by a Slurp Guy. In order to battle it, Paper Mario has to wring the paint out of Huey, which turns him 2D and in paper form. After defeating the Slurp Guy, Huey returns to the fountain and is distraught that it is dry. He explains that the fountain is usually powered by 6 Big Paint Stars, which never run out of paint and are the main sources of it for the entire island. Huey smells the scent of paint, and thinks he sees one of the Big Paint Stars on top of the town's central building. When they reach it, it turns out to be a Mini Paint Star. After collecting it, the duo see one of Paper Bowser's airships taking off, hauling with a giant bucket of red paint. There is also a Toad hanging onto the bucket. Huey explains that Mini Paint Stars always lead to a Big Paint Star, and so the two head off to find them. Paper Mario and Huey continue along their path until they reach the Crimson Tower, where they believe the first Big Paint Star is held. They cannot access it, however, because there is a gate blocking the path that requires three keys that resemble Paper Toads with key blades sticking out of their heads, so they must find them first. The first is a Paper Toad at Bloo Bay Beach who was searching for the meaning in his life, but discovers he is a Chosen Toad after he stops a wave that Paper Mario created to bring him back from his shipwreck. The second Chosen Toad is the gatekeeper at the bottom of Daffodil Hill, who had his memory erased when someone removed the paint from his head. The final Paper Toad is the Toad that was hanging onto the bucket, but fell off and landed in Cherry Lake. After Paper Mario collects the Paper Toad's clothes, he discovers that he is a Chosen Toad when he tries and succeeds to bring a Mini Paint Star closer to Paper Mario. When the three Chosen Toads are assembled at the gate to Crimson Tower, they can open it and allow Paper Mario to pass through. When they arrive at the Crimson Tower, they discover that it and the surrounding forest are bleached of color, and that there is no bridge to Crimson Tower. They restore color by blowing up the airship with the paint bucket, causing the red paint to restore color and a bridge to the tower. Inside, Paper Morton appears, also looking for the Big Paint Star. At the top of the tower, Paper Morton finds the red Big Paint Star, and battles Paper Mario, but Paper Mario defeats him. Paper Mario and the red Big Paint Star return to Prisma Port, where the Big Paint Star retakes its place on the fountain. The Big Paint Star explains that Paper Bowser, covered in black paint, had thrown away all of the Big Paint Stars to the corners of the island. After the flashback, Paper Bowser appears, and exclaims that he has mastered the 'black paint' although no-one is sure what that is. He takes off in his repaired airship with Paper Princess Peach attached. She manages to drop a message saying that she will give Mario information when she knows where Paper Bowser is headed. With the first Big Paint Star recovered, the duo head to Sunglow Ridge, whose large gate had been recolored by the Big Paint Star after it was recovered. Development Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored was announced in a Nordic Games News on March 3, 2016. Reception Pre-release Upon it's reveal, Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored was met with a widely negative reception among fans for being essentially a sequel to Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel instead of returning to the gameplay style of Paper Mitchell and Paper Mitchell 2. Gallery Original Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored Wii U cover.png|Wii U title|link=http://www.nordicgames.at/games Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored PlayStation 4 cover.png|PlayStation 4 title|link=http://www.nordicgames.at/games Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored Xbox One cover.png|Xbox One title|link=http://www.nordicgames.at/games/ Re-release Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored Wii U rereleased cover.png|Wii U rereleased title|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/ Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored PlayStation 4 rereleased cover.png|PlayStation 4 rereleased title|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/ Paper Mitchell Rainbow-Colored Xbox One rereleased cover.png|Xbox One rereleased title|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/ References External links Category:2016 video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2016 Category:Action-adventure games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:PC games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One Live Arcade games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Paper Mitchell series Paper Mitchell video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Square Enix games THQ Nordic video games Category:THQ studs Video games published by Nordic Games Video games published by THQ Nordic Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored